


Maternal Love

by CoalLives



Series: "Daily" Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Maternal love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoalLives/pseuds/CoalLives
Summary: Dean just needs a hug. For sdavid09's Daily writing challenge. I procrastinated.





	Maternal Love

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't fully reread to fix mistakes so let me know.

Growing up Dean never got many hugs. His dad was always out on hunts, and Sammy was either a curious child or too old for such things. So to say the least Dean was just a bit touch-starved. After saving the world too many times than Dean cared about to count all Dean wanted was someone just to hold him and tell him it was all going to be okay. Someone more than a one-night stand. 

After a mind-boggling hunt, a wendigo going after children who were camping with their parents, they caught wind of another hunt. This one sounding just as bad if not worse than the one they had just finished. Dean and Sam threw their bags in the trunk of Baby and drove towards the scene of the crime. It was a small village of 1,500 people with only the basics for buildings. A small neighborhood went off to the right on the main road and to the left was the store and bar. A little further was a bed and breakfast that was run out of an old home. The inn was a small building, two stories, and a basement. The shutters on the window were peeling their paint, but the glass was sparkling. Ivy grew on one side of the house next to the small garden that grew fruits and vegetables. A little further and a small chicken coop could be seen, the chickens heard. 

Sam, through much force, convinced Dean to rent a room and rest before going out and looking for clues. And however much Dean wanted to object, stating that another victim could be taken while they slept, he knew that he was much too tired to be able to shoot straight. Or tell what he was doing. So the boys grabbed their bags and headed inside. Just inside the door was a small, cozy room. The room smelt of flowers in the warm sun and radiated a warmth that Dean had not felt since he last saw his mom. There were two small couches against a wall facing each other. Picture frames above both. In some were people with friendly smiles and other of the landscapes around the inn. On the opposite side of the room was a desk with a lamp and book. Behind said desk was a shelf with keys, all there.

Sam took a step forward before calling out a “Hello?”. Promptly after they heard a women shout and the telltale creaks of the floorboards of someone coming. Emerging from the door behind the desk, that neither boy had noticed during their initial sweep of the room, was a small old lady. She looked to be in her 60s. Her white hair was styled neatly in a bun. She wore a light yellow dress that went down to her ankles. An apron was tied neatly around her waist and she wore brown boots. “So sorry about that boys. I was just putting cookies in. I normally don’t get many visitors so I wasn’t expecting anybody. Now, I suppose you’ll want a room. One or Two rooms?” Her voice flowed sweetly but held a note that told she had the wisdom to know when she was being taken advantage of. Sam responded first saying that they just needed one room with two beds. But the old lady would have none of it.

“Might as well take two rooms. Don’t get many visitors. It’ll be fine son, take the keys. And don’t worry about the price. I don’t do this for money.” She handed them two keys labeled one and two respectfully and pointed upstairs, “Odd on the right and even on the left.” She gave them a smile told them to holler for her if they needed her and went back into the back. Sam and Dean went up the stairs into their respective rooms and slept to nightfall.

The hunt was no easier even with all the extra sleep they got. Sam was flung into the wall by the werewolf and knocked out cold. And before Dean could get the last bullet into the chest of the offending monster, the werewolf was scared off. Lights seemed to come from all directions. The last thing Dean needed was to be caught in another murder charge. He took Sam’s gun from the floor and hid them behind a crate, making a mental note to come back for them. Slowly the door was pried open and two EMTs walked in. “You okay there son?” It came from a man with a mild southern accent. Dean was blinded by the flashlights. One of the EMTs called for a stretcher while the first one, the one who had talked, came up to Dean. “Son? What were you doing here?” Dean came up with a half-assed lie. “Heard a noise.” Part of it was true, just they had come here prior before hearing the noise. He answered the EMT’s questions to the best of his ability without giving much away. However, during his Q&A Sam was loaded into an ambulance and taken to the nearest hospital, a couple of miles away. “Now son, you listen to me. You are in no condition to drive,” Dean knew that but he didn’t want to listen to reason right now. “And you best get some sleep. I’ll drive you there tomorrow myself. After you get some sleep. Now, where are you staying tonight? 

It was a short drive. Most drives in that town were. The old lady, Dolores as the boys came to know, met them at the door. “Thank you, Jerry. I’ll make sure he sleeps.” “Just doing my job Dolores.” With a nod of his head, he turned and left. “Come along now son. Up to your room.” It wasn’t far and thankfully his mind was coming back so he was able to walk up the stairs with minimal help. It wasn’t until he was on his bed that Dean realized he was crying. When Dolores looked back up, after helping Dean take off his shoes, she noticed his tears. She quickly sat on the bed and wiped them. She put her arms around his shoulders gently and started to rub up and down. “It’s okay son. Accidents happen. I’m sure he’s okay. After all Mayflower’s hospital has the best staff.” 

Dean felt warm. Someone was there comforting him. It made him feel whole, something he hadn’t felt in the longest of times.


End file.
